Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998)
22 Hopkins Avenue Jersey City, New Jersey |Baptism = Lutheran |Emigration = |Siblings = Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) |Death = Andover Nursing Center 1 O'Brien Lane Andover, New Jersey |Burial = |Father = Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) |Mother = Maria Elizabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) |Spouse = Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) |Marriage = Trinity Lutheran Church Jersey City, New Jersey |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) Avon Representative, Housewife (b. January 03, 1915, 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. November 16, 1998, Andover Nursing Center, 1 O'Brien Lane, Andover, Sussex County, New Jersey, USA) . Parents *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) *Maria Elizabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) Siblings Marriage Naida married Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) on Saturday, October 26, 1935 at Trinity Lutheran Church, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey. The witnesses were: Sidney R. Thompson, of 181 Cartaret Avenue, Jersey City and Ruth Edith Backe of 310 Chapel Avenue, Jersey City. Chicago, Illinois In 1929 Naida with her sister, Selma and her uncle, Otto, and her mother, traveled by car from Jersey City, New Jersey to Chicago, Illinois to visit Leif Jensen (1886-1955) and Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971). From there they traveled to Lake Geneva, Wisconsin to visit Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) and Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930). Lena was the sister of Otto and Maria's mother. Jersey Journal Naida wrote several stories and poems that were published in the Jersey Journal. The following poem was published on May 07, 1932: "Mother Mine: The trees, the flowers, the gorgeous sun. Are joining together with me to make this day a most joyous one. For the friend who is dearest to me. Yes, she is dearest to me by far. She has devoted her life to my teaching, and I am trying to live up to this wonderful star. But in vain am I reaching. I'm speaking of mother and asking God's blessing. On her whom I love so true, let each daughter and son make this pledge as one. And life will be richer for you." Her writings appear in the Jersey Journal on the following occasions: December 15, 1929, "Happiness"; January 14, 1930, "The Queer Sandlewood Box"; February 11, 1930, "Junior Yell"; March 08, 1930, "Westward Bound, Part I" which is about her 1929 trip to Chicago; March 15, 1930, "Westward Bound, Part II"; March 22, 1930, "Westward Bound, Part III"; April 26, 1930, "College Days" which won a prize; October 17, 1931 "All Thing Beautiful" in which she reprinted R.L. Stevenson's poem; January 16, 1932, "Friendship"; March 12, 1932, "My Friends"; April 23, 1932 "Tomorrow Never Comes"; May 07, 1932, "Mother Mine". Memories of Naida Muriel Freudenberg She wrote in 1987: My first job was in Woolworth's, Journal Square. It lasted 2 days at Christmas time. people were demanding and I was always sensitive in those days. I worked for my father, then a real job with Mackel Service, Journal Square. Later Avon for 16 years. favorite place growing up was spending 2 weeks with my Aunt Ada Freudenberg and uncle Ralph Kolman at their Summer place at Matavan Beach, New Jersey. first time I was away from home was when my uncle Ralph Kolman picked me up and took me to their shore place at Matavan Beach. External links *Findagrave: Naida Freudenberg *Wikicommons: Naida Freudenberg Images Image:Schneider-EddieAugust family 02.jpg|Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) with Schneiders circa 1917 Image:Freudenberg-Naida 02c.jpg|Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) in school photograph circa 1920 Image:Freudenberg-Naida 02a.jpg|Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) in school photograph circa 1920 Image:Freudenberg-Naida 02mask.jpg|Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) in school photograph circa 1920 Image:40701987 303b249059 o.jpg|Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) and Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) in New York City, New York in 1921 Image:Lindauer-Eloise 03b.jpg|Matavan beach circa 1925 Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 07s.jpg|Nelson and Lattin wedding in 1929 in the Bronx Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 06d.jpg|Nelson and Lattin wedding in 1929 in the Bronx Image:Freudenberg-VanDeusen marriage.gif|Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) and Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) on October 26, 1935, at Trinity Lutheran Church, 195 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey Image:Freudenberg-Naida 098.jpg|Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) in 1936 Image:Winblad VanDeusen Norton 1952.jpg|Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) in 1952 in Jersey City Image:VanDeusen Freudenberg 02d.gif|Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) and Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) in 1993 Ancestors